Steven Universe: La Exterminación
by Dark Angel y Shinigami de luz
Summary: Aun si no hay guerra no significa que habrá paz, aun sin paz no significa que no habrá guerra, esto solo será el comienzo, pronto todos caerán y nadie ganara, Rose Cuarzo intente hacerte caso…pero parece que solo muerte y caos vendrá con nosotras.
1. Prólogo

**Un campo oscuro lleno de gritos de batalla, ahogado de muerte y sufrimiento, dos bandos, unos contra otros, solo buscan ganar, es una guerra…NINGUNA GUERRA ES BUENA.**

"No ganaras Diamante Amarillo, las cristal gems hemos jurado proteger este mundo a como dé lugar" Una voz que aun en los peores momentos llega a transmitir paz, armonía, libertad ¿Por qué es tan familiar?

"¿Qué es esto?"

 **Gemas rotas por doquier, sucumbiendo…están muertas**

 **No las lograste salvar**

 **NUNCA NOS RENDIREMOS**

"¿Mamá?"

"Solo retrasas lo inevitable"

Escucho una voz llena de odio, ira tanto mal ¿Cómo?, tan diferente de la primera

 **Rotas por doquier, sucumbiendo…están muertas**

 **Muertas**

 **Muertas**

 **MUERTAS**

 **¡MUERTAS!**

 **¡MUERTAS!**

 **¡MUERTAS!**

"Retrasaste lo inevitable" Esta cada vez más cerca, no se detendrá, nada lo hará

"Tenemos que retirarnos" Miedo, siente su miedo todos tienen miedo

"POR LA TIERRA" Su dedicación

"Hasta el final"

Solo un gran choque lo que parecía una especie de energía en color amarillo y la otra de un color rosado, en conflicto ninguno se dejara vencer todo esto hasta la…muerte.

"Steven"

"¿Eh?"

"Steven"

De donde viene

"STEVEN"

AHHHHHHHHHH

 **Fin del sueño**

Steven se levantó de repente de su cama, con algo de sudor claro, tan real que parecía como si en verdad hubiera sucedido, al final solo era un sueño…no solamente era la peor pesadilla que alguien puede tener podría continuar preguntándose como paso, hasta cierta voz de cierta gema lo interrumpió

"Steven despierta" la gema de la voz que lo despertó

"¿Qué paso?, Perla ¿por qué me despertaste?" preguntó el humano-gema apenas se despertó

"Oh por nada, solo quería despertarte para desayunar" respondió La gema ya identificada como Perla

"enserio, gracias" dijo Steven dando un salto este muy animado, aun cuando haya tenido ese extraño sueño no pudo evitar no estar contento por desayunar

"espero tengas hambre cocine bastante para…"

Si se preguntan porque no logro terminar solo con enfocar su mirada en la mesa lo sabrán

Se observa a cierta gema de color morado devorándose todo lo que está en la barra incluyendo los platos

"¿Qué?" dijo Amatista con la boca llena y de manera inocente

"Amatista ese era el desayuno de Steven" dijo Perla algo histérica (como siempre)

"¿y?"

"¡Te lo comiste!" acuso Perla a la gema

"¿oye que esperabas? Lleve bastante tiempo sin comer nada bueno mientras estábamos en el granero" dijo la gema defendiéndose

Perla a pesar de ser bastante histérica sabe cómo lidiar cuando se trata de Amatista

"Está bien pero por lo menos exijo una disculpa" dijo la gema algo cansada para evitar tener un conflicto verbal

"muy bien, lo siento Steven" dijo la gema morada en forma de grito para después seguir comiendo

"A mí también me la debes, no solo a Steven… ¿Steven?" Perla al voltearse observo que Steven ya se había ido "A ¿Dónde?"

"Ah se fue como a los primeros minutos, no te lo dije porque seguías, regañándome" respondió Amatista lo último lo dijo con la boca llena de comida otra vez

Perla solo pudo dar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, mientras Steven salía de la casa para aclarar su mente y claro comer una rosquilla pero faltaban como 5 minutos para eso así que aún tenía tiempo.

"¿Me pregunto que habrá sido eso?" dijo Steven mientras miraba el mar algo no estaba bien pero no podía preocuparse solo por eso, sentía algo más allá de todo esto pero no sabe cómo definirlo

Han pasado varios días después de los eventos del Cluster, la llegada de los rubíes a la tierra en busca de Jasper y muchas cosas más

"Es curioso aun después de todo esto, parece que siempre estamos destinados a tener una gran aventura…muy bien ahora a la gran rosquilla" lo último lo dijo el hibrido corriendo directo a disfrutar de su único desayuno

Mientras tanto más allá de las estrellas de la galaxia, muy por encima de la tecnología humana, un lugar controlado por la autoridad diamante conocido por gemas como el planeta madre.

Una gema alta como Garnet de color gris, con una complexión física igual a la de perla cabello negro ojos blancos sin iris ni pupilas que lleva un vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas con la imagen de un diamante blanco en este, zapatillas del mismo color, su gema tiene forma octagonal y está ubicada en su pecho, su piel es gris

Esta se encuentra dirigiéndose a una extraña sala que pasa de tener una gran puerta con un diamante amarillo

"Informe para Diamante amarillo, clave Onys 1X1A, corte 1AD"

"Proceda" La voz de la ya conocida Perla

Se abren las puertas

"Informe directo del planeta de nombre Tierra; al parecer el grupo de Rubies asignados informa no haber encontrado a Jasper, pero si a un grupo de gemas poco conocidas y a la misma Peridot 2F5L corte 2XG, no hay registros de la aparición del Cluster"

Al decir eso se escucha un pequeño estruendo de la diamante imponente, no estaba feliz (bueno cuando lo esta xD)

"Déjame entender Onyx, las rubies no capturaron nada, ni algo que valga la pena"

"Afirmativo, pero el reporte trae mas de lo que se espera"

Un holograma apareció mostrando a las gemas de cristal y Steven

 **Una perla caída con eso basta decirlo estado de peligro bajo**

 **Una Amatista defectuosa estado de peligro bajo**

 **Procediendo a las posibles** **amenazas**

 **Una fusión del tipo Garnet poco vista capas de ver escenarios próximos estado de peligro alto**

 **Una Lazuli poco conocida considerando la gran cantidad de agua en el planeta estado de peligro Alto**

 **Por ultimo este extraño ser parece ser del tipo humano apodado Steven estado de peligro desconocido**

"mi diamante con todo respeto debemos…"

Diamante Amarillo comenzó a ver mas a fondo a las gemas por la estrella lo dedujo todo, esto la dejo menos contenta

"Ya veo, enviar a unas Rubies no fue la mejor opción, deberíamos romperlas, pero el reporte es mejor de lo esperado por esta vez serán perdonadas aun así, uhmm, necesitamos enviar gemas mas preparadas, no solo por Peridot sino por estas gemas rebeldes al servicio de Rose Cuarzo" lo ultimo lo dijo dando un gran golpe a la pared

"Ya lo tengo pensado, con todo respeto hace tiempo el proyecto Erradicador esta casi completo, como usted sabe vino mucho antes que el proyecto Cluster, pero llego a avanzar mas pronto de lo normal solo necesitamos un planeta para probarlo y la tierra podría ser…"

Diamante Amarillo interrumpió

"No será necesario, en estos casos es mejor mandar al equipo exterminador Alfa 7 nadie ha sido mejor en eliminar gemas rebeldes, y si eso falla como paso con Jasper, tienen mi permiso para llevar el Erradicador, esta claro"

"Entendido mi diamante, una ultima pregunta ¿Qué haremos con el planeta tierra?"

Diamante Amarillo solo encendió el holograma del planeta tierra mirandolo fijamente

"Destruyan lo" dijo la diamante tomando el holograma y haciendo lo desaparecer "Que no quede nada, entendido"

"Afirmativo" dijo la gema procediendo a retirarse

Mientras tanto Diamante Amarillo comenzó a ver en su holograma mas a fondo la tierra

"Oh Rose solo espero mirarte a los ojos una vez mas, deseo destruirte, verte sufrir todo tu mundo caer, pero tendré que esperar lo que llevo siglos esperando, vieja amiga, um haha, haha, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" la Diamante se reía así por lo que serian horas mientras la Perla comenzaba a sentir graves escalofríos

 **Este terrible mal se desatara las gemas tendrán que pelear para prevalecer o caer**

Fin del Prologo

 **Hola amigos soy Dark angel no soy la escritura de este Fic que espero apoyen con sus comentarios, de mi amiga Shinigami de Luz, un aplauso para ella, obvio si escribiré fics pero no en este tipo, si preguntan ¿Por qué yo subí el fic? Es simple Shinigami esta en recuperación de la muela del juicio, pero el prologo ya estaba listo así que mejor aprovechar.**

 **En la luz hay oscuridad**

 **Nos vemos hasta pronto**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Peligro naciente**

 **Planeta Hogar**

Una perla morada con cabello largo hasta los hombros y un traje de armazón cerrado con toques amarillos (es básicamente el traje Perla cuando usaba su robot) monitoreaba con un tablero

"Equipo Alfa 7, preparando viaje, misión por asignar" hablando con voz calmada

"Alfa 7 listo"

Una voz muy cerca se escucho, revelando tres figuras a pesar de no lograr verlas se notaba cierto temor el estar cerca de ellas

"Misión de captura, ir y venir a tiempo, enviando datos" dijo la Perla al usar su tablero holográfico

Un ruido de descarga se escucho

"Descarga completa, procediendo" dijo la figura mas pequeña con voz robótica y un diamante blanco en su pecho

"antes de proceder necesito saber que nave requieren" dijo la perla mostrando varias naves de diferente forma

"La misión requiere velocidad, nada de armamento a diferencia de la Jasper asignada nosotras solo necesitamos una nave, un cazador estelar servirá" dijo la gema de estatura media y que parecía ser la líder con un diamante azul en su pecho

"Entendido, antes de continuar ustedes llevaran una nueva pero poderosa arma" dijo la Perla mostrando una nave de diseño complejo, y un contenedor en forma de diamante con varios emblemas

"No creo que sea tan necesario, nosotras ni siquiera tendremos que esforzarnos" dijo la ultima gema pero también la mas alta y intimidante, con un diamante amarillo en su pecho

"Ordenes de Diamante amarillo"

La gema mas alta estuvo por atacar pero entonces una voz sonó de repente

"Es recomendable guardes esa ira para después" una Diamante conocida

En eso la gema solo se puso algo nerviosa y con una reverencia "lo siento mi diamante"

"Mucho mejor, ahora sus ordenes están dadas, vayan y tráiganme a los soldados de Rose cuarzo y destruyan a la Peridot rebelde" dijo Diamante amarillo en tono calmado

"Entendido" dijeron las 3 al uniso

"Una cosa mas llevan el Erradicador una poderosa arma en fase de prueba, en caso de ser necesario úsenlo, y por ultimo NO ME FALLEN" esto ultimo con gran voz

"Entendido, SALVE DIAMANTE AMARILLO, SALVE LA AUTORIDAD DIAMANTE"

Y de ahí una nave con un astro rojo comenzó a despegar

 **Planeta tierra**

Se ve a un Steven un poco triste y con una caja de rosquillas la pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿cómo?, bueno pronto lo sabrán

 **Flashback**

Steven entro en la gran rosquilla esperando tener su rosquilla diaria y compensar su desayuno pero…

Mapaches no enserio Mapaches por doquier corriendo con uno sobre la cabeza de Lars

"Woooah Sadie ¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo Steven intentado comprender lo que sucede

"Lars olvido cerrar y los mapaches se están comiendo todo" dijo esta con una escoba en mano persiguiendo a varios mapaches

"Ya te dije que lo siento" dijo Lars quitándose un mapache de encima, pero otro se le trepo por la espalda

"ESO NO BASTA" dijo Sadie golpeando al mapache pero le dio a Lars "lo siento, Steven creo que no podrás conseguir rosquillas ahora"

"Esta bien, lo comprendo…creo" dijo Steven con un tono de tristeza

Antes de seguir hablando una caja de rosquillas le cayo encima al joven

"uhhh" dijo este algo confundido

en eso un mapache le sonríe revelando que el le dio la caja

"gracias amigo" dijo Steven procediendo a irse al final todo termino bien (excepto para Lars XD)

pero al abrir la caja se encontró con otra sorpresa peluda

Así es otro mapache que básicamente se comió casi todas las rosquillas dejando solo dos

"Oh vamos" dijo Steven mientras ahuyentaba al mapache

 **Fin del Flashback**

Solo dos rosquillas le quedaban, bueno podría haber sido peor

"Disculpe joven" una voz desconocida se escucho

Una anciana de ropas sucias con una túnica negra que no deja ver nada mas que su boca y unos lentes negros

"No podría darme una moneda por favor"

"Bu-bueno señora, no tengo dinero" dijo Steven un poco nervioso al verlo

"oh eso es una lastima" dijo la anciana procediendo a retirarse

Steven comenzó a sentirse mal, no tenia mucho opción así que esto no podría empeorar

"Espere, ¿le gustaría una rosquilla?" dijo Steven con sus rosquillas en mano

"¿Rosquilla? Muchas gracias joven" dijo la anciana tomando una rosquilla

"de nada" dijo Steven

"es curioso ¿quieres escuchar una historia?" dijo sentándose en la arena

"eh ummm, claro" dijo algo confuso el joven hibrido

"Esta bien pero primero comamos un poco de estas rosquillas" dijo la anciana

"claro" dijo Steven mientras comenzaba morder su rosquilla

"detente" ordeno la anciana y Steven se detuvo

"¿por qué?" dijo con la boca algo llena

"ves la vida es como comer una rosquilla" dijo la anciana mordiendo de la suya "comienzas en varias formas pero al final tienes que terminar" dijo acabándose la rosquilla

"¿enserio?" dijo Steven igual acabándose su rosquilla

"si que lo es Steven"

Lo ultimo básicamente hizo reaccionar al joven cuarzo

"espere, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?" dijo levantándose de forma impresionada

La anciana solo miro su muñeca "ya debo irme, te contare la historia luego" dijo dándose vuelta procediendo a retirarse

"Espere" Steven procedía a seguirlo pero un fuerte viento lo detuvo

El viento era tan fuerte que con bastante que llego a cubrir a la anciana mientras esta desaparecía entre la arena, sin dejar rastro

"Ok nada empeoro, pero si se puso demasiado extraño" dijo el joven algo mas bien sumamente confundido

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

Las montañas tan hermosas, perfecto para observar cualquier área en ciudad playa, una fusión conocida se quedo meditando la visión futura es una gran habilidad tal vez no sea cien por ciento correcta pero funciona, hay limites que existen y otros que no

"Ya vienen" dijo la gema de fusión en tono misterioso pero con cierta preocupación

 **Mas allá de este planeta en el espacio**

Las gemas del escuadrón comenzaron a recabar datos acerca de su misión

"Tiempo estimado de llegada 2 días, 7 horas, 25 minutos con 15 segundos" dijo la gema de tamaño pequeño

"no podemos ir mas rápido" dijo la gema intimidante

"no, a pesar de no estar lejos necesitamos esta velocidad si queremos llevar a las rebeldes capturadas" dijo la gema en tono robótico

"mejor hazle cazo, ordenes recuerdas" dijo la líder

"muy bien, al menos díganme que llevamos en esa extraña arma " dijo la gema mas alta algo aburrida

"no estoy en condiciones de decirlo, es clasificado, pero te diré que el arma es eso"

"¿eso?" pregunto confundida

"en algún momento lo sabrás y no lo toques" dijo en forma de regaño

La gema líder a pesar de escuchar su discusión esta solamente se quedo en forma de meditación

"pronto Rose, pronto" dijo en tono misterioso

 **Planeta tierra**

Steven regreso bastante rápido a la casa el día no fue muy bueno para el

"Hola Steven si que volviste rápido" dijo Perla

"Si hoy no fue un día de lo mejor" dijo con una mezcla de triste y confundido

"Oh enserio vamos cuéntalo" dijo esta sentándose en el sillón

"bueno todo comenzó…

no logro continuar pues Garnet llego de la nada abriendo la puerta bruscamente

"Gems, necesitamos hablar" ordeno la líder

"Oh esta bien Garnet, Steven y yo estábamos…

Otra vez no continuaron pues Garnet volvió a interrumpir

"Solo Amatista, tu y yo, Steven sal de aquí por favor" ordeno otra vez la líder

"Esta bien" dijo Steven

Steven saliendo esto para el seria extraño si no hubiera pasado lo de la mañana

Al irse Perla no dudo en preguntar

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto Perla extraña

Garnet cambio de su expresión neutra a una mas seria "ya vienen" con eso ultimo preocupo mucho a Perla

 **Lugar desconocido**

La anciana que había hablado con Steven se quedo observando un charco con varios renacuajos en el

"Ya vienen" dijo esta con una sonrisa

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Omake**

 **En el granero**

A pesar de ya haber pasado algo de tiempo y de aun odiar a la enana verde, Lapis comenzaba a agradarle estar en la tierra, incluso es muy relajante la técnica de dormir

"Lazuli ¿has visto las latas de pintura?" pregunto Peridot

"En la esquina" respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos

"gracias"

Y podía volver a dormir

"Disculpa ¿has visto los lápices?"

"sobre la repisa" respondió otra vez

"gracias"

Lapis volvió a cerrar los ojos

"Disculpa otra vez ¿has visto mi lapiz? Lapis"

"De nuevo sobre la repisa" esta vez con un poco de enojo

"gracias"

De nuevo intento dormir la gema del agua a pesar de ser tranquila comenzaba a desesperarse

"Lapis"

Peridot volvía a hablar y Lapis comenzaba a desesperarse

"¿Qué?"

"Lapis"

"¿Qué quieres?

"Lazuli"

"¿QUÉ?

"Lapis"

"Lapis"

"Lapis"

"Lapis"

"QUÉ QUIERES" grito Lapis ya enojada mientras se levantaba

Antes de hacer algo vio a Peridot con un dibujo de ella y Lapis como el que hizo Steven pero con ciertos retoques

"Para ti" dijo entregándoselo

Lapis a pesar de estar enojada solo se sonrojo mientras veía el dibujo solo logro responder con un

"Gracias"

 **Ahora si fin**

 **Shinigami de luz.- Hola a todos espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo de mi fanfic, estoy muy emocionada**

 **Dark Angel: Oye espera no olvides darles las nuevas noticias**

 **Shinigami de luz.- Claro por poco lo olvido, primero notaran pronto sacare el diseño de estas gemas desconocidas busquen en el perfil de Killerket en Deviantart que compartimos con Kurtlaraperdomo y Blaitor21, ya hay varios diseños espero nos den oportunidad**

 **Dark Angel: y segundo, les recomendamos que lean el fic de nuestro amigo Dragon Espectral llamado "Guerreras de la amistad" es uno muy bueno que no deben perderse**

 **Quiero darles un agradecimiento a** **Jakobs-Snipper y a** **Ixurdes gracias por su apoyo me motiva a continuar**

 **En la luz no siempre se confía**

 **Y en las sombras hay luz**


End file.
